Sometimes In April
by DayDreamLover
Summary: During their darkest hours Sonny and Alexis cross paths at a party. Can they find common ground? If so is it enough to build upon?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Happy Sexis Anniversary Month to those who celebrate. I know I'm super late to the party but** I just couldn't let another April pass me by without posting. **I started this story last year when Sonny and Alexis were really going through it but the muse failed me and I didn't complete it. My motivation to write is slowly returning so I'm trying to challenge myself to finish all the open stories I have in my files and post them if they're fanfic. This one is shaping up differently than I imagined but hopefully I'll be able to knock it out in three chapters instead of the planned one shot.**

 **Chapter One**

 _Kristina Corinthos-Davis_ was pleased, the expression on her face testifying to the fact. Standing tall at the head of her brand spanking new and meticulously decorated dining table made of cherry wood, her eyes and smile sparkled. Alone for the moment, she took stock of her surroundings, feeling extreme pride in the results of the solo efforts she'd expended for the occasion. Admiring her own handiwork, tired fingers traced the black linen before tapping the gold runner. A discerning eye surveyed sparkling dinnerware as well as the candles and miniature arrangements of white lilies that served as the centerpiece. The final presentation was enough to have her seriously rethinking her career path to consider interior design instead. But when the wall clock chimed and won her attention, she commenced with the inspection and introspection to grab for her phone before walking off.

As the call she initiated rang until a recorded message began, she entered her kitchen trying to remain focused despite the sights and smells that inhabited the space. A fresh, vibrant array of vegetables and meats had been hand selected to create the Cuban feast she had planned and now worked in tandem to produce rich aromas impossible to resist. The combinations far exceeding her expectations, Kristina inhaled appreciatively before she lavished the man hard at work at executing her wishes with renowned Corinthos charm.

She batted the long lashes that accompanied her warm brown eyes while her voice dripped the purest honey. "Chef Enrique, you are the absolute best! I can't tell you what an honor it is to have you preparing a little piece of heaven right here in my own kitchen. This night is so important to me…to my family. I need my dad's mind blown and you are crushing my wildest expectations," she explained while resisting the overwhelming urge to drool on the spot.

While his eyes and hands never strayed from his craft, he couldn't help but lap up the effusive praise coming from such an attractive woman. When he considered the brunette beauty heaping it on, his countenance reddened significantly until he recalled her family ties. He then grew serious and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Miss Corinthos. It's an honor to contribute to your father's milestone."

She nodded solemnly as her thoughts ran. Determined not to dwell on all the bad that transpired up to this point, she straightened her shoulders and lifted her head higher. "God knows we need something to celebrate, it's been way too long. So, how's everything going? Is there anything you need? Anything I can do?"

He shook his headed, impressed with her interest. "No, Miss. Everything's coming right along according to schedule. We're on our way to having a night that hopefully won't be so easy to forget."

"From your lips," Kristina murmured and looked to the ceiling before she exited the room.

* * *

 _Kristina_ breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the doorbell and took off in a sprint. Eager to get things underway she gave no thought to the way the gold heeled sandals on her feet or the wide legs of her strapless white jumpsuit could interfere with her brilliant idea to run. After thankfully making it to the door upright, yet winded, she flung open the entrance. Seeing her brother balancing their baby sister in his arms as well as bags on his shoulder melted away some of the irritation she felt towards him, but she couldn't let his flakiness go unchecked. "Well it's about time there, Michael! I swear to God I thought that Dad would show before I was able to even get in touch with you again and that would have been tragic."

Dazed trying to control the haphazard movements of a little girl, hold onto her essentials and his father's gift without an accident, Michael bristled at her chastisement. "Excuse me, but can we save the lecture for later? I've kind of had my hands full all day. Like literally here, Kristina."

Guilt overrode frustrations when she tried to put herself in his shoes. To help alleviate the immediate strains and stresses he was visibly under, she took Avery from him and apologized. "Sorry. It's just that there's no room for hiccups of any kind right now and you not answering your phone to let me know where you were or what was going on was messing with perfection."

"And that would just never do," Michael said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Mocking turned to admiration when he stepped inside the apartment and got a look at what she pulled off so far. Upbeat music thumped through the air. A gold and black banner literally marking the occasion was strung above her fireplace while numerous balloons littered the rooms. His nose and stomach approved of delectable smells and eyes delighted at the table décor. "You really went all out, Krissy, and it shows. It's truly awesome."

"Thanks," the acknowledgement lifted her spirits until her thoughts began wandering again. "It was my mission to make it nicer than nice, but it still doesn't completely feel right without Morgan being here you know? But I truly believe Dad needs this. I want him to have a reason to smile and make some good memories again."

"Well I say he's off to a heck of a start thanks to you. One of your best ideas yet."

"Yeah?" she grinned and made her way to the ringing doorbell again. Before answering she placed her hand on the knob and looked back over her shoulders. "Well if you're really loving me right now why don't you just traipse on into the kitchen and feast your eyes big brother."

* * *

 _While_ waiting for the guest of honor to arrive Kristina sat in her living room and silently battled the cascade of emotions that tried to engulf her. Even though love of family was the reason for her heartache it was also always the cure. Although she mourned the loss of one of her brothers during all times of day, including that very moment, it did her heart good to be able to sit back and watch another one try to wrangle more appetizers from the chef's iron grip. And to find yet one more in the crowd as he vied for the title of most sullen alongside her brother in law. With silence being the sound as their backs rested against the wall, Dante was giving Jason a run for his money in that department, but she never doubted that Stone Cold would remain undefeated.

Her gaze then shifted in time to see her mother alternate between being the sole source of entertainment for the children seemingly glued to her limbs all while engaging in conversation with her sisters and sister in law. Having her family under one roof willing to celebrate was a great thing; one that had become rare lately, but she hoped her father would appreciate it. But somewhere inside all that expectation and the overwhelming presence of family, she wondered if it would make him feel Morgan's absence as deeply as or even deeper than she was right now.

The mere thought soul crushing, Kristina choked back tears as her phone rang in her lap and a message from her father illuminated the screen. The alert ushered her back into the present and to her feet as she announced his arrival. "Everyone, he's here!" she proclaimed before flying out of the apartment.

The level of chatter and music diminished as those in attendance gathered the younger ones and crowded towards the entryway. After hearing footsteps, followed by the doorknob twisting and door creaking open everyone yelled out in unison. "Surprise!"

* * *

 _Sonny Corinthos_ was a man rarely caught off guard, but the evening was already proving to be one of the few exceptions. At his oldest daughter's prodding, he had agreed to what he was led to believe would be a simple birthday dinner attended by the two of them. But now that he was in place, he found himself considering the multitude of faces that made up his unconventional, but most importantly, loving family. Sonny returned smiles, accepted hugs and well wishes. He even tolerated barbs tossed his way about growing older. After everyone got their licks in they all fanned out, except for Alexis and Kristina. While everyone else returned to sampling sumptuous hors d'oeuvre and conversation, the trio stood huddled together.

Alexis grinned slyly at the father- daughter stare off happening in front of her, appreciating the clear bond that had blossomed and obviously strengthened over time. She had never allowed herself to imagine the possibility all those years ago when she was hiding Kristina's parentage and she and Sonny were in the knockdown, drag out fighting phase of their relationship. But today she thanked God for the growth and change all around. She was still basking in their development when Sonny's voice interrupted her recollections.

"I tell ya, this girl of ours is too much, Alexis. She really got me good. I had no idea she had all of this in mind when she was talking dinner. Wow!" Sonny exclaimed as he looked around the room, his dimples popping with pride. "This is really amazing, Kristina. Thank you, sweetheart."

His reaction confirmation enough for her that the effort was more than worth it, Kristina hugged him fiercely, putting every ounce of her being into the embrace. "I'm so glad you like it, Dad. Happy Birthday. You do like it, don't you?" she questioned once doubts and insecurities started to poke at her.

"I love it," Sonny declared, throwing a wink Alexis' way as he returned the embrace. "I'm a very lucky man."

* * *

 _With_ the sheer volume of noise around the table set to one hundred thanks to multiple conversations and a variety of children's antics in full force simultaneously, Alexis easily slipped away from the commotion once the chef arrived to retrieve dishes. Alone in the kitchen she worked efficiently. Rifling through every cabinet and drawer, she left no nook or cranny uninspected in her quest until she found what she was looking for. She didn't care that she was reduced to being on her knees with the hem of her plum colored dress riding to indecent heights. Successfully reaching into the darkest crevices of the unit, she had discovered salvation and a nagging weight from her psyche had been lifted. But just as her hands wrapped around the neck of the bottle the door swung open.

Intrigued by the sight he had happened upon and taking a moment to delight in it until curiosity outweighed the pleasure of his view, Sonny strode forward. His steps alerting her to his presence, Alexis turned her head to see him approaching. Her expression was a mix of shock, annoyance and embarrassment while his was rooted in confusion.

"Alexis, what are you––?" Sonny wondered in absolute bewilderment as he watched her crawl back and away from the cabinet and then rise clumsily from the floor.

Feigning ignorance right along with a little bit of hearing impairment, Alexis stood tall and threw her head back, allowing for her hair to swing about her face as she smiled. "Hey there, birthday boy. So what brings you in here?"

Sonny's eyes narrowed on her, his expression deadpan, as he tried to determine what was driving her strange behavior. "Since that seems to be the question of the moment how bout you go first and then I'll follow behind ya?"

"No need, I'm really just making small talk. I think I'll mosey on back to the table and see what everyone else is up to," Alexis informed him.

Keeping her tone nonchalant, she did her best to conceal just how him being in such close proximity and almost discovering her succumbing to her darkest weakness was affecting her. Initially her plan was to breeze right past him but the hard stare he shot her was immobilizing. With her now standing still, Sonny maneuvered around her and stalked to the area she'd previously occupied.

Bending, he searched the space and voiced his thoughts along the way. "Now I know it's been a while but I've never known you to be into cleaning. And I just can't imagine you taking it up now…at party…and in such a pretty dress."

Defenses heightened, Alexis crossed her arms as Sonny theorized but didn't budge from her spot. She only rolled her eyes when she heard him groan; interpreting the sound as a sign of disappointment. Alexis had her suspicions realized when he turned to face her clutching the wine bottle that was just within her reach moments before. Despite seeing the hurt and concern in his eyes, she just shrugged her shoulders when he breathed out her name.

"Well I guess that's that," she stated and attempted her exit for the second time.

"Not by a long shot," Sonny countered.

Even though he didn't raise his voice to get his point across, his interference in her private affairs sent Alexis through the roof and she didn't hesitate to call him on it. "How dare you!"

Sonny knew her words were rhetorical but the venom and determination in them only served to amplify his fear. Fear that was evident when he responded to her with wide eyes and righteous anger in his tone. "Do you really want to know? Because I can tell ya. Starting with you being the mother of my daughter. How do you think Kristina would have felt walking in here and finding you like that? Finding you with this bottle, instead of me?"

Invoking their child compounded all the things she was feeling, especially her guilt. There was a genuine acquiescence in her voice when she responded to him and said, "Okay, I take your point. You're right. I was wrong. Now can we leave it there and get back to the party?"

Finding the request incredulous, Sonny eyes thinned to fiery slits. "Let me get this straight: you were close to a relapse in our daughter's home, with her only a few steps away and I'm what? Supposed to pretend that I didn't see it?"

His relentlessness combined with an indignation that frustrated her to no end and raised her voice to new decibels as she shouted at him. "Can we please stop acting like that's such a foreign concept? Looking the other way has been a constant in our relationship since I first got involved with you many moons ago."

"Yeah, but that was my business; this is different. This is your sobriety. It's your life, Alexis."

"And since when has your line of work not been a direct threat to your life or the ones around you for that matter?"

The question was a low blow even to her ears, even in her livid state. And Alexis truly wished that she could take it back; especially when she saw the haunted look that perpetually clouded Sonny's eyes these days extend to his entire being. But even in a haze of rage and shame she knew the words couldn't be undone. Unsure of how to proceed, she could only stare back at him since his eyes never once left her face.

The atmosphere surrounding them was heavy. Their entire exchange rife with a myriad of emotions and history that helped fuel the tension between them right along with their present reality. Although they were both still standing visibly unscathed the scene must have been intimidating to an outsider because the kitchen door opened and then closed just as quickly with a resounding whoosh before opening again seconds later.

At Enrique's distressed yet discreet urging Kristina entered the kitchen to find her parents locked in another one of their silent battles. Overcome with déjà vu she drew a cross on her chest and exhaled before entering the lion's den. She was all geared up to demand an explanation for their impromptu tête-à-tête but her heart sank upon noticing the bottle in her father's hand. After instinctively berating herself for its presence Kristina quickly turned the focus to Alexis' wellbeing where it belonged.

"Oh, no. Mom, tell me you didn't?" she pleaded before apologizing. "I'm so sorry. It never should have been here, I should have triple checked the house cleaning to make sure there were no strays left behind…And it was even dumber of me for having served the cocktails even if they were virgin. I should have known it was all too much too soon."

Seeing her daughter concern herself with her failings to the point that she was near hyperventilating from the stress of it, Alexis' fragile grip on her self-esteem and control plummeted even further. "Please don't do that. Honey, I swear to you that it's okay, Kristina," she did her best to assure her. "It's your dad's day and I wanted you to make it as special as you wanted for him and you did. Everything was just lovely. But this…this is my cross to bear."

"Well you don't have to alone."

Sonny's feelings were aligned with the fierceness in his daughter's tone. He admired it and echoed it. "She's right, 'lexis. We're here for you, even those of us that you might not want to be."

"Mom, did you drink?"

Between Sonny and Kristina's prying, Alexis decided that there was really no need for alcohol in her life anyway. The two of them on interrogation tag team duties were making her head swim all by themselves.

"MOM! Were you drinking?" Kristina pressed in the silence.

Her daughter's desperation for an answer provided a jolt to her system that had her jumping and speaking the truth. "No, but I was going to, I think. At least I wanted to. Honestly, I more than likely would have if it hadn't been for your father."

The confession left Kristina reeling. She laid a hand on her forehead hoping to calm her racing mind, tore her gaze from Alexis long enough to gauge Sonny's reaction. Finding the same level of concern she felt in the pit of her stomach plainly etched across his face she sighed. "Okay. Okay, we can fix this. Do we um…do we call your sponsor? Do you want one of us to take you to a meeting?"

Between her own self-loathing and Sonny and Kristina's hovering Alexis' patience was teetering closer to nonexistent by the second. "Leave it alone, Kristina! I beg of you! I promise I will take care of it."

"But, Mom—" she interjected, only to be quieted by the sound of the kitchen door opening again.

All their attention now on the intrusion, Kristina flounced forward to head off prying eyes. Using her body as a shield from what was going on inside the kitchen she addressed Sam through a narrow sliver of space. And after a sharp exchange of words and Sam's reluctant departure Kristina returned to her parents' side. "She came to tell me that everyone's getting antsy out there ever since the birthday boy's vanishing act. And I know those P.I. skills of hers won't be thwarted for much longer; she's all ready to bum-rush the room as it is to find out why we have our heads together. So, what do we tell them? What do we do?"

Seeing her way of escape thanks to her eldest child, Alexis relayed an enthusiastic resolution to Kristina's question, effectively throwing a wrench into their attempt at fixing her life. "Well we get on with the reason we've gathered here today in the first place and celebrate the man, I say. Now I beg of you, let us eat cake!"

Before Sonny or Kristina could object to Alexis' suggestion she removed herself from the amateur intervention and left them standing in disbelief.

* * *

 _Later_ that evening the group had thinned considerably but tensions were as thick as ever inside the living room. Sonny, Alexis, and Kristina sat around without making a sound, but expressions were worth a thousand words. Through it all, the hostility and awkwardness of the moment remained lost on baby Avery as she cooed, babbled, and squirmed cluelessly amongst them. Being preoccupied with various thoughts and emotions that came dangerously close to consuming, each person had so much on their mind that they were itching to let out. But with the night winding down and fatigue giving way to vulnerability Alexis decided that a neutral and non-confrontational approach should be the way to go.

Eventually Avery's exuberance won over the room and Alexis soon became misty eyed as she watched the tender way Sonny interacted with his daughters. Before she became a blubbering mess that alarmed them even more than she already had dabbed at her eyes and cleared her throat before speaking up. "You know, all things considered, I have to say you created something mighty special here tonight, Kristina. It was a great way to honor your dad."

"It really was sweetheart," Sonny agreed as he reflected on the evening overall and what it represented. "I'll never forget it."

"Then mission accomplished," Kristina beamed smartly.

Alexis gave her daughter a proud but exaggerated pat to the shoulder. "From where I sat most of the night it looked and felt like you've made it hard to ever top yourself. But I'm going to so enjoy watching you rise to the occasion when my birthday rolls around."

"I look forward to the challenge. Mom…"

Her unique relationship with Kristina had afforded her an understanding of her daughter unlike any other, so she was keenly aware that their earlier interaction still weighed heavily on the young woman's mind. "I know that you're still worried honey; but try not to. I'll handle it, I swear. I'm not going to let you or your sisters down and I'm not letting myself down either. I've come too far for that."

"You have. And I'm so proud of you, Mom. Molly and Sam are too. We just want you to be okay."

"I know. And you have my word that I'll make it so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The closer Alexis was to the lake house the lighter she felt. Up before sunrise made her day longer than most people's and by the time she left Kristina's it seemed like she was doing so with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had narrowly, blessedly, escaped further diagnoses of her shortcomings but not without feeling humiliated and disgusted with herself. Determined to overcome the feelings of failure she contacted her sponsor before leaving Kristina's parking lot and headed to their agreed upon meeting place.

After a lengthy exercise in introspection, encouragement and recommitment Alexis parted ways with the one who had become her godsend feeling empowered and optimistic. And with her home now within sight she was almost giddy at the prospect of literally laying her burdens down for the night.

But her mood shifted suddenly when she pulled into her driveway and found Sonny's car parked in her space. Alexis rolled her eyes and scoffed at the depths of his hubris as she cut the engine and exited her own vehicle. Not only did he have the nerve to show up uninvited, the time of night wasn't the most decent for receiving even expected company and he had already inconvenience her before she'd had a chance to lay eyes on him by stealing her parking spot.

Alexis made her way up the pathway with her head bobbing from side to side in disbelief though she really shouldn't have been surprised in the least. The man had swept right into the middle of her life like a tornado decades ago and helped alter its course for all time. While she walked and tried to figure out how to maneuver her way through his surprise ambush, she saw him sitting unfazed on her porch swing.

She didn't know if it was the sight of him; unexpected, unbothered or unprotected that confused her more. "What, no big guns tonight? Or is your entourage hiding in my bushes?"

He flashed an enigmatic smile and said, "Oh, I never leave home without my big gun. But to answer your question; the guys had the day off. Figured I'd give us all the gift of space from one another on my birthday."

"Ah, okay. Nice," Alexis cooed, "Well, thanks for playing. Good night."

"Not so fast."

His command stopped Alexis' steps but not without a grumble of protest. "Seriously, man. Do you have no inkling of the hour?" she wondered.

"I do. That's why I was hoping you'd invite me in for a nightcap; a cup of coffee," Sonny clarified in response to her raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure your machine and selection are far more superior to mine."

"Are you not getting your regular supply of the Corinthos blend? Because I can have some sent over first thing in the morning."

"That's quite thoughtful, but I manage." Alexis informed him as she turned the key in the lock to open her door.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"Sure, come right on in and help yourself," she suppressed the urge to scream to reply sarcastically after Sonny strode past her and entered her home.

* * *

Although his mug was near empty Sonny brought it to his mouth once more to smother the smile that continued to form under Alexis' sharp gaze. The intensity of her stare hadn't wavered from the minute he'd sat on her couch and she took a seat in a chair opposite him.

He'd been made aware long ago that his presence in any setting unnerved her to no end, but truth be told he still enjoyed ruffling her feathers whenever the opportunity presented itself. When he noticed the slight irritation turning to open hostility he slowly placed his drink on the saucer resting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Ah," he gasped before crossing his legs, "you were right, Alexis. That coffee wasn't half bad if you know how to work with it. But there's no need for you to go through all the trouble. I'll make sure your pantry stays stocked with the best of the best."  
"My hero," she said with a drawl and batting lashes that caused Sonny's laugh to reverberate loud and long. "Seriously though, what do you want? You can't really be here for tips on mediocre coffee. And I highly doubt that the tie I got you for your birthday made a blip on your radar, let alone moved you to deliver a personal thank you."

"But it was a touching gesture and I appreciate it." He treated her to a smile that was quick and brilliant.

Alexis nodded her acknowledgment. "You're welcome. Now spill."

"Honestly? I just didn't feel like being alone. Kristina said I deserved a break so she's keeping Avery for the night. That made the house so quiet and empty, and I just couldn't stand it for long. And I couldn't stop thinking about you either, wondering if you were okay. You were on my mind, Alexis, so I decided to come over and see how you were, but you weren't here."

"Yet you stayed…"

Sonny shrugged. "It's nice out, I didn't mind. So, where were you? Are you okay?"

"I'm a hell of a lot better than I was in Krissy's kitchen. I went to my sponsor, talked some things through; thought some things through."

"That's good. You know, I don't want you to think I'm sticking my nose in your business, you know, but if you umm…ever need someone else to talk to I'm around."

"Thank you," her voice matched his sincerity as she searched his face. "You know the sentiment works both ways. So, if you need an ear or two, I'm here. Birthday worship aside, how are you doing?"

Sonny's shoulders shot up again and he frowned. "I guess it's something like one day at a time for me too. I miss my boy with every bone in my body, with every breath that I take."

The raw anguish in his voice tugged at her heartstrings and tear ducts. It prompted her to wipe moisture from the corner of her eyes as she spoke. "I'm so sorry. I know that I miss him coming around or seeing him around town or hanging out with the girls, so I can't even begin to imagine the extent that you're feeling it. Krissy misses him like crazy too, all of us do. If there was anything I could do to take the pain away or bring him back to you all, I would."

Sonny nodded. "I know. Thanks for that."

"You're very welcome. Do you want more coffee? Some popcorn?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks."

"Well suit yourself but I'm getting popcorn. How about you make yourself useful in the meantime? Fire up the tv and find us something to distract us from reality."

"Anything particular you have in mind?"

"Not really, I'm pretty easy. Just, no mob flicks."

Though it pained him, Sonny chuckled. "Of course not. We're escaping reality, right?"

"Exactly!" Alexis pointed and winked. "Make some room for me over there, why don't ya? I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

Despite Sonny's objections, Alexis returned with a tray loaded with snacks and drinks. His eyes scanned the bowls of popcorn, potato chips and nuts before they landed on slices of his leftover birthday cake. With the addition of more coffee, glasses of water and either juice, soft drinks or both, Sonny eyed Alexis skeptically and wondered just how many more were expected to join them.

"Just in case," she explained, as if she'd read his mind. "So, what'd you decide?"

"I've got some contenders, but the final decision is all yours."

"Smart man," she remarked, impressed.

Ever the lawyer, Alexis briefly considered and then dismissed any content that had violent, morose or political themes. Although they couldn't fill the void of Morgan's absence, she felt no need to have anything resembling death shoved in Sonny's face. Nor did she want their time together overshadowed by politics that would surely leave her angered and ranting. So, with his approval she settled on a classic tale of love deferred. By the time the story was over, and the main characters were living in their happily ever after, Alexis was slowly removing herself from Sonny's embrace.

Throughout the movie there had been laughter and tears and intense concentration on the plot, so she couldn't exactly remember when or how she'd ended up in Sonny's arms. But now that the credits rolled she was feeling vulnerable and foolish as she dabbed at her eyes and attempted to put distance between them.

Finding her presence even more comforting than he could have imagined, Sonny wanted to protest the second he felt Alexis begin to stir. She had been soft, warm and relaxed against him and it had calmed his spirit. With his body and soul mired in the devastation that came with losing a child, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so close to someone or allowed someone to get so close. The intense grief that accompanied Morgan's death left him feeling like a man stranded on a deserted island. And even though companionship wasn't something he sought after, finding solace in Alexis was a welcome but surprising development since their personalities seemed to mesh with all the success of oil and water these days. As he contemplated her effect on him, her scent, he remembered a time in their lives when although things were never not complicated, it was somehow much easier, simple, between them. And he missed it.

Sonny's trip down memory lane must have been deeper, longer than he imagined because when his mind flipped back to the present, Alexis was staring down at him with her face knitted in confusion.

"Yeah?" he wondered, slightly embarrassed as he shifted on the sofa until he sat up straight.

"I asked if you were okay. Are you?"

"I guess as well as I can be."

"Do you want to tell me where you were just now?"

"Thinking about some things, everything. You and me."

"Alrighty then."

"Do you ever think about it, Alexis?"

"I feel like my mind never does rest, so I think all sorts of things."

"Okay. But more specifically does that include me and you?"

"In what context? Because you are the father of one of my kids, so you do cross my mind on occasion; especially when I wonder whose 'tude Krissy while be exhibiting that day; yours or mine?"

"Fair point. But I was thinking about another night, another one of my birthdays years ago."

"Oh god," Alexis gasped and shook her head. "You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

"Not at all. Not about this. Not tonight. Do you ever let yourself remember it?"

"Truth be told it's not really one of those things I can forget no matter how hard I try. It changed my life in a lot of ways. It changed who we were to each other, but you gave me one of my greatest joys." Alexis shook off memories and the conflicting emotions that were making her feel like a basket case. "Must we do this now?"

"Well tomorrow won't be my birthday…" Sonny joked before his face turned sheepish. "But really, I was just thinking about my life, the decisions I made that have led me to where I am today."

"You're not alone in that. Certain life events beg for us to examine ourselves, our choices."

"They do,' he agreed. "And to think I'm doing some of it sharing a sofa, popcorn and coffee with you. Funny how things shake out sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah it's a real laugh riot." Alexis deduced flippantly and then grew serious. "Well, Mr. Cortinthos, are there any epiphanies you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Allowing silence to take the lead, Sonny used the quiet time to study Alexis and weigh what he saw against his thoughts. "Nah."

Unsure of how to interpret the cryptic reply, Alexis narrowed her eyes on Sonny as the atmosphere got heavy. Her instinct was to press but since she had no clue what she'd set in motion, she opted to keep things simple with a little honesty of her own. "Don't let this go to your head or anything but I'm glad you came to see about me. It helps knowing you're thought of."

"Hey you're family. Don't you ever forget that you're not alone."

"Back at ya." Alexis acknowledged with a smile. "Well with all of this truth telling, bonding and gorging you'd think a girl would be passed out somewhere but I'm wired. How'd you feel about another movie?"

"I'm up for it. Just no chick flicks this time."

"Deal. I think we're long overdue for more than a few laughs anyway."

* * *

Awakened by various aches and pains, Alexis slowly came to consciousness with memories of how she'd ended up asleep on the sofa in the first place soon following. She'd been so gung ho for their second film and had the pleasure of experiencing several gut busting laughs before she had finally succumbed to fatigue and drifted off. But what surprised her the most now that she had her bearings was the fact that Sonny remained by her side.

His rest seemed to be peaceful and she imagined it was a feat that didn't occur too often these days, so she moved with caution when she separated her limbs from his and rose from the couch. As she stretched and worked out the kinks in her body she caught her reflection in the mirror and realized she was in need of a real good night's sleep. While contemplating her big comfortable bed, Alexis' gaze traveled to her watch, Sonny and then the view outside her windows. With her mind made up she went to the closet, retrieved a blanket from the top shelf and began to cover Sonny with it.

Although she worked as gently as possible her actions had him waking with a start. His quick response had her on the verge of jumping out of her skin until his hand covered her wrists and her heartbeat slowed.

"I'm sorry," she explained, "it just gets cold out her most of the time and I wanted you to have a little cover from it."

"What time is it?" he wondered as the fog slowly lifted from his brain.

"Just a few hours until dawn. So, I didn't see any reason to wake you up. Now, go back to sleep."

"Bossy."

Alexis saw the sleepy smirk on Sonny's face and sharpened her eyes on it. "What?"

"How are you gonna feel; what you are gonna say if somebody spots my car outside your place?"

She shrugged lazily. "What normal human being is really going to be out this far at this ungodly hour? But if they just so happened to be, I don't really care. I mean, the mobster and his former lawyer together? It's not like we haven't given the town more than enough to talk about through the years."

"I know but…"

"Sonny—"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Stay."

Finding concern, resolution and caring in her demand, Sonny nodded.

Alexis mimicked the action and after breathing a sigh of relief she planted a kiss on Sonny's cheek. "Good. Now sleep tight, Pa."

Smiling at the stubborn wave he gave her, Alexis got up and turned off all the lights before she headed to her bedroom.


End file.
